


I'm not short! I'm fun sized!

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affectionate Insults, America being America (Hetalia), Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Grocery Shopping, Height Differences, Holding Hands, House Party, Hugs, Insults, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lies, Mistaken Identity, Name-Calling, Pictures, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Public Display of Affection, Radiant Garden, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Social Issues, Staring, Stream of Consciousness, Sulking, Swearing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader feels self conscious about her height, due to years of people making fun of her for it. But the Nyotalia nations make her feel better





	1. If I'm a heroine, your a ninja!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about my height, I'm 5'3  
> yes, I am a walking Levi Ackerman.

(Y/N) followed America down the street gloomily kicking invisible stones with her feet as she followed the blonde down the street. A large pout on her face as she tried to hide the anger and frustration that she was currently feeling.

You had both decided to go shopping since it was a nice day and America was planning to go on a beach trip with you sometime. She was a great surfer and loved volleyball, you not so much. You enjoyed the food and the company, but you just enjoyed the swimming or sunbathing underneath the umbrella.

However as per usual everyone was staring at you both, but for completely different reasons. Everyone was staring and commenting on how attractive America was, what with her honey blonde waves and big blue eyes. Everyone was staring at you because you were short. 

She could hear them all whispering to themselves, saying how she looked like America's little sister. They were trying to be inconspicuous about it, but you could bloody well hear them from where you were standing? Why did everyone feel the need to make a big deal out of it?

(Y/N) felt tears spike her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she would not give them that satisfaction. Its not like she asked to be this tall for crying out loud! She couldn't help being the height that she was. Why couldn't puberty have put a few more feet on her instead of making her this short?

Why did short girls get so much shit? Hell, why were they never taken as seriously as tall people were? She could be just as intimidating! Hell, she was an adult for crying out loud! (Y/N) closed her eyes tightly and felt some of the tears spill over. She wished she had been born taller, then she would fit in and wouldn't stand out as easily as she did.

"Hey (Y/N) you ok? You look really down?" she asked curiously. She had been looking miserable the whole time they had been walking down the street. Yet earlier she had been in such a good mood, didn't she enjoy trying on bathing suits?

(Y/N) stiffened and bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She kept her mouth shut and didn't speak a word, if she did she would only say something stupid and make a scene. She already felt bad enough about her height as it was. She could still hear them whispering, some now calling her out for being a kid and crying.

America peered around silently, listening to the barrage of insults being thrown at her lover. She then frowned angrily, every time they left the house people had to make her height a topic of conversation. Did they really enjoy making short people feel insecure about their body size? What a bunch of assholes.

She then pulled (Y/N) into a sudden hug throwing her arms around your neck startling (Y/n). She gripped you tightly and buried your nose into her hair affectionately. She then pulled away slightly still holding you, her blue eyes beaming as she gazed into your own (E/C) eyes.

"So what that your short?! Your like a Ninja! Nobody see's you coming! I'm jealous Y'know!" she stated proudly. She would never let anyone make her girlfriend feel bad about their height. As the heroine it was her job to save the day and make her feel better about herself.

(Y/N) blushed profusely upon hearing this. But a small smile came across her face as she heard these words. America always made her feel better about anything, her worries fading away like rain cloud's. She always made her feel better when she was feeling down. She really was her heroine. 


	2. You got a problem? Take it up with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes around market with Lovina, but ends up getting pissed at all the stares. But Lovina gets the point across to lay off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff

You followed your dark haired Italian girlfriend around the market silently, a death glare on your face. Honestly you had been in a shitty mood all morning but were doing well to tone it down out of fear of making a scene. You were out getting ingredients for dinner tonight and had turned it into a little date.

As always, Lovina was getting attention due to her stunning appearance. What with her lightly tanned skin, big green eyes and soft brown hair along with that body of hers, who wouldn't be amazed that a woman like her existed? Let alone was dating someone like you.

You on the other hand, you were getting looks because of your height. But then what else was new? Ever since you could remember you were always getting stared at or catcalled because of your height. Honestly at times it was very patronizing and made you add their names to your mental kill list.

You were so pissed off you wondered if you should just go home and let Lovina do the shopping. You were so fed up from staring all you wanted to do was curl up in bed and sulk until you felt better. What was supposed to be a fun day was turning into your worst day ever.

Lovina peered from the corner of her eye and frowned slightly. She had noticed how out of it you had become and honestly it was worrying her. You had been so happy this morning when you left the house together. But slowly you had become miserable for no reason she could fathom.

She wondered what could be wrong with (Y/N) as it honestly upset her to see you this way. Though she tended to get moody over a lot of things due to having a short fuse, the 2 ways to truly anger her were to hurt or insult spain or upset (Y/N) in any way. She then turned to you placing her hands on her hips lightly "(Y/N) what's going on with you? You've been in a daze all morning Tesoro" she asked worriedly. 

(Y/N) pouted crossly and huffed, so you had been found out. However, you still wanted her to at least have a good time and were determined to keep your mouth shut "I'm fine" you snapped gruffly. However, she wasn't buying it at all.

Lovina then folded her arms and tilted her hips, she only did this when she was serious so you lying to her about being upset was a big deal. She then stared you down with those stunning green eyes of hers piercing you like a knife. The two of you stared at each other silently for a while, a battle ensuing to see who would crack first and give in.

Eventually you relented and sighed heavily in defeat, though you were still pissed off. "Everyone is just pissing me off. They keep staring at me like I'm a fucking doll in a shop window for sale. Haven't they ever seen a short girl before?!" you snapped bitterly.

Lovina blinked, stunned by your outburst. She never knew you were so self conscious about your height. You always acted so confident that she never thought it would bother you so much. In all honesty she just found it adorable and it was one of her favourite things about you.

She then quietly peered around at some of her citizens standing around the market place. Many in their older years or some in their 20's-30's. Taking in all the comments they had to say about her shorter partner. Hearing the words "A kid" or " a bean" and even "She should eat more greens if she wants to get big".

Lovina frowned darkly. (Y/N) was fine the way she was, what the fuck was wrong with being so short anyway? No way in hell was she going to let these bastards talk about you as if you were a piece of meat or a toy. Suddenly she pulled (Y/N) into into a sudden hug, pulling you to her bosom. Taking you rather by surprise at the gesture you were not expecting. 

She then peered at the men around her who had been insulting you, a death glare on her face. "Listen up bastardo's! La mia ragazza is fine the way she is! Bellisimo! Shortness and all!" She snapped fiercely. She would never tolerate anyone speaking badly about you, no matter who it was.

You honestly felt so touched that she was confronting all these people all for you. You felt the most important person in the world. Knowing she would stand up for you instead of everyone else who just teased and patronized you all the time.

"So quit staring already, or do I have to punch you in the cazzo before you shut up?!" she growled. She would do it too, she would make them pay for making (Y/N) feel so shit about herself and ruining her happy mood with their insults.

The surrounding men then looked scared and began to scatter, hurrying away like bugs. Knowing Lovina meant business and her threats were anything but empty. Her green eyes glaring at them as they scurried away, daring them to challenge her.

You blushed lightly as you stood against her chest in awe. You couldn't believe Lovina stood up for you like that, let alone that she called you of all people beautiful. "Um... Lovina. D... Did you mean what you just said?" you squeaked shyly. Yes, you were still very much in shock.

Lovina then pulled you away from her bosom and cupped your face with her gloved hands. Her eyes tender and affectionate, burning with the passionate love that she felt for you. Honestly, she hated how you were made to feel like shit because you were short.

She stroked your cheeks with her thumbs in a soothing manner "(Y/N) Sei bravo come sei" she replied. To her you were perfect, shortness and all. She cared more for the amazing person and wonderful woman you were not how tall you were. 

(Y/N) smiled feeling a little better, her bad mood no longer an issue "Even if I have to use a chair to reach" you teased. Many times had you been forced to use furniture to reach shelves or hard to reach places. It had just become a habit.

Lovina then smiled fondly holding back a laugh "Si, even then" she soothed. She loved you no matter what, it was your heart she cared for not how tall you were. You were the most amazing woman she had ever met in her life.

You then buried yourself back into Lovina's bosom as you hugged her affectionately. All your unhappiness had faded away like the clouds on a rainy day. You were so happy nothing could upset you right now. "Thank you Lovi, Ti amo" you replied gratefully. 

No matter what the problem, what mood you were in or how bad a day you were having. She always made you feel better when you felt like shit. But that just showed how much of an amazing woman she was to have that effect on you.

Lovina softened and wrapped her arms around you, allowing the softer side of herself to come out. She then buried her nose in (Y/H/C) locks breathing in the scent of your shampoo. "Ti Amo (Y/N) she said affectionately. The two of you then proceeded to hug in the street, ignoring the people who were starting to stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro-sweetheart  
> La mia ragazza-My girlfriend  
> Belissimo-Beautiful  
> Cazzo-dick  
> Sei Bravo come sei-You are fine the way you are  
> Si-yes  
> Ti Amo-I love you


	3. Very much a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and France go to a flower garden as she loves roses, but ends up becoming stared at instead  
> But she cheers you up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the name Marie for female France

(Y/N) followed France quietly around like a lost puppy, your head bowed meekly and trying to at least look like you were having a good time. You knew how much she loved flowers and you didn't want to ruin this for her. It was full of roses, every kind you could think of. Knowing that they were her favourite flower you remained silent and simply let her admire them.

Marie had many hobbies, her love of wine, her cooking and her style. She took pride in herself as the nation of France and all the culture her nation had to offer to the world. Never allowing anyone to outdo her and trying to be the best mother figure she could be towards her ex ward Canada. 

But she loved flowers more than anything in the world, having grown her own and tending to them like a saint. Making sure they were cared for and loved as carefully and possible. Treating them as something precious and fragile, much like she did you. 

You were feeling more self conscious than usual, feeling people's eyes burning into you like knives. Their silent stares judging you for lacking in the height department, its not like you asked to be like this. Puberty had just given you the short end of the stick here!

When you were in high school all of your friends shot up while you just stayed (Y/H) instead. You often envied tall people and wondered what it was like to see the world from where they stood. At least nobody would mess with them because of how intimidating they appeared to others.

Because of it you were often mistaken for a child or given less respect for it. Every now and again you were patronized for being small which left you in a shitty mood. You weren't a fucking child so why speak to you as one? Did they find it funny?

Hell there were times you had gotten into a fight or full on thrown shit at someone for making fun of your height. You never told Marie about why you got into the fight, saying how you didn't want to talk about it. While she worried she never pushed you on the subject seeing how upset you were about it. 

You peered up to look at your lover silently with jealous eyes. She was so mature, so beautiful and full of confidence, no wonder people didn't recognize them as a couple, they were complete opposites in appearance. You probably looked like her sister or something.

Her soft caramel blonde hair tied up in a braided bun, those big blue eyes of hers, that ample bosom and soft curves. That fine suit and perfect perfume, she was the epitome of a woman and commanded maturity. So no wonder people couldn't stop staring at her, compared to you.

France then turned to look at you, she had noticed you seemed down in spirits lately, she had brought you here to have fun not to feel sad. She then turned to you quickly, not wanting you to feel sad. Taking your hands in her own and stroking your knuckles with her fingers.

"(Y/N) what is zhe matter? You seem so sad, what could bring such a sad look to such a pretty face?" she asked affectionately. Someone as sweet, gentle and lovely as you should never feel down, she loved you most when you smiled like the angel she thought of you as.

You blushed profusely, feeling more embarrassed at being caught out. Like a small child would act when their hands were caught stealing snacks before dinner, making you feel more ashamed of your height difference. You could never say no to her, she always brought out your feelings somehow. "I... Its just... your so big and I'm.... so tiny. Like a little kid" she replied quietly.

You felt your cheeks reddening and tears spiking your eyes, great now you wanted to cry. Why couldn't you have just suffered in silence and sulked when you got home instead? Now you were about to cry in a public place, real mature (Y/N).

France blinked, stunned that you would say such a thing. She had never minded the height difference and honestly found that adorable about you. She then smiled fondly and pulled (Y/N) close to her, burying her nose into you soft (H/C) hair affectionately.

You blushed at the sudden contact, the scent of her perfume wafting up your nose. She smelled so grown up, like a woman. Hell she exuded womanly charms and confidence, I mean people did say that was the most attractive thing you could be.

"You may be small cheri, but your body is very much a woman" she teased seductively. The softness of your skin, the curve of your waist, the peak of your breasts. She knew every inch of your body and could see that you were indeed a woman. You may not have been tall, but you were none the less a grown adult.

(Y/N) felt her cheeks turn red hot like a fire, amazed at how she could say something like that so easily. She wasn't the nation of love for nothing after all. Only going to show how adult she really was. However, it gave you the boosted confidence you needed.

(Y/N) smiled fondly and nuzzled into France affectionately, your bad mood all but gone now. "Merci France" you replied affectionately. She was always so sweet to you spoiling you in her love. Making you forget you were ever sad about anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the varied time in updates, my creative flow is weird like that


	4. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Russia go on a date but end up getting seperated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't updated in a while my bad  
> I hope this new chapter makes up for that

(Y/N) stood out in the snow quietly,  your (F/C) scarf wrapped tightly around your neck tightly shielding you from the harsh cold. You had come to visit your girlfriend Anya in hopes of cheering her up given how it was rare you ever got to see one another.

She had told you to stay close as you were not familiar with her nation yet and could get lost amongst the big crowds. Not wanting to lose sight of her and risk getting into harms way, you obeyed her and enjoyed being close to her. But tried to ignore the burning stares you felt in your back.

You had never been the tallest of girls, so it was easy for you to be unnoticed or mistaken for someone much younger. It was a struggle you had dealt with nearly your entire life, sorry that puberty didn't make you taller, its not like you asked for this hellish life of belittlement.

You were a grown ass woman after all, despite being short you were still an adult. You wished people would show you some respect instead of speaking down to you as if you were some form of petulant and incapable child. It was damn right frustrating, bringing you no end of stress. Most days you were surprised at your lack of not punching them in the face. 

As you walked down the street together, something caught your eye drawing your sights away from Russia. It was the most beautiful picture you had ever seen, so bright and golden. It was a picture of sunflowers, Anya's favourite flowers. Their bright yellow petals jumping off the page at you.

It was so beautiful, so much care and love had been put into this painting. The oils gleaming in the light, standing out in the dimly lit street bringing a sense of warmth to your heart. The longer you looked, the more you were reminded of Anya. How she always called you "Her little sunflower" or how she always daydreamed about having some in her home.

Suddenly, your eyes snapped open as you were brought back to reality. Anya, you were supposed to be on a date and she had warned you not to wonder off by any means. (Y/n) then flipped her head around to search the crowded streets to no avail. The platinum blonde was now far out of your sights and beyond your reach.

 _"Shit"_ you cursed under your breath, why had you been so careless? You felt your body tense and panic start to take over, though you were in a relationship with her. This was only the second time you had ever been to her nation as she tended to come see you instead. Saying your (C/N) was far more fun to experience than hers.

In every sense of the word you were a tourist, you were not familiar with this country nor how to get around. You were staying with Anya at her family home but you had no idea of how to get back, you didn't have her phone number yet as you were rarely if ever apart. But then, you never really left home much aside from now. 

You felt yourself starting to shake and tears well up, desperately scanning the crowds in hopes of finding her but to no avail. You couldn't find her silky blonde head anywhere, just endless heads of strangers you didn't know. Though you knew you should have called out no voice would come, you were too scared.

Everyone here were like giants towering over you, so big and bulky. They looked like they could crush you with one death grip, causing you to press against the window screen fearfully, not wanting to move a muscle. You closed your eyes and started to hug yourself, hoping that Russia found you.

"(Y/N), (Y/N)! Why did you run off like that da? Its not safe!" Russia said in a firm but relieved tone. She had told you not to let go or wonder off for a reason, the streets were busy and it was easy to get lost. These crowds swallowed you up and buried you within them. She told you not to let go of her hand for a reason.

You softened and looked at Russia tearfully. Never had you been so relieved to see someone in your life, fearing that you would be lost amongst the many giants. Why had you been so stupid? Why had you let go like that even though she told you not to?

You swallowed and shifted, averting your gaze as embarrassment at your actions "H... How, how did you find me?" (Y/n) asked timidly. You hadn't been able to find her anywhere, no matter how many heads you scanned for, you were unable to see her at all. Which had caused you to panic.

Russia smiled and stroked your (H/C) hair affectionately. Easing your worries and calming you down somewhat "I looked for the smallest flower, and I found her"  she teased affectionately. You were the smallest sunflower, but certainly the most beautiful. You stood out which made you easy to find.

(Y/N)'s cheeks heated with embarrassment, not expecting Russia to be so cheesy. You then smiled shyly and hugged Russia to which she smiled back and returned your hug. I guess it wasn't so bad being short after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short girls REJOICE!


End file.
